Avatar: The Legend of Hana
by Tyberias
Summary: I’ve wanted to write something like this for a while now. This story entails the adventures of Aang’s Successor, a Waterbender by the name of Hana. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but try to be nice. Thanks :
1. Prologue

_**Avatar: The Legend of Hana**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Wish I did though...**_

_I've wanted to write something like this for a while now. This story entails the adventures of Aang's Successor, a Waterbender by the name of Hana. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be nice as I believe that words *can* hurt a lot._

_**Prologue**_

Aang has passed on into the Spirit World, and the Human World has slipped back into the sorry state that it was in prior to its renewal under the Avatar. Civil war has broken out among some of the cities of the Earthbending Kingdom. About a year after the Avatar fell ill, the Earth King was overthrown by the returning Secret Police of Ba Sing Se; The Dai Li. The Dai Li saw fit to free Long Feng from prison, who began his re-usurping of the throne, his lust for power once again seeing all reason, rules and restraint lost. Long Feng took also took charge of the Dai Li once again, though it wasn't long before he died of old age and taking his place, his son Rokah Feng rose to power. The citizens of the Ba Sing Se didn't take kindly to this and started a rebellion against the new "King". Any help that was issued by the other Nations was brutally and forcefully dissipated. In the midst of all this, the Avatar still found a way to bring hope to the Four Nations. On his death bed, surrounded by loved ones, Aang told those around him that a week after he had left for the Spirit World, the New Avatar would be born into the Southern Water Tribe. He went on to say that this new Avatar would restore peace as he had many years ago. Katara vowed to her husband that she would find the new hope for the world. The two of them exchanged those three special words before Aang's eyes closed for the final time.

Stricken with grief, the rest of Team Avatar left for the Tribe on a perilous journey to recover the new Avatar. Unfortunately, during the flight on Appa, both Sokka and Suki became incredibly sick, eventually passing away peacefully in each other's arms. Old age was beginning to catch up with the team. Only an old and weary Katara, Toph and Zuko remained. Upon reaching the Water Tribe, Katara asked for any newborn children to be brought forward. Happy to oblige with such a well known and loved member of their people, the tribe returned with a single newborn baby girl, by the name of Hana. Her eyes were a bright blue as all waterbenders were. Katara began to cry with joy, and the little one began to waterbend her tears, giggling happily. After giving the Tribe the news of the Avatar's death, Katara then explained that this little girl, was to be the new Avatar.

The Water Tribe celebrated with a feast for the news bearers. Katara decided she'd stay at the place she'd once called home. Content with the fact that the new Avatar had been discovered and their journey ended, Firelord Zuko expressed his deepest apologies for not being able to stay, as he had to return to the Fire Nation and pass on the Crown to his son, Prince Iroh. Toph declined Zuko's offer to return with him, deciding to stay in the Water Tribe with Katara. And so with an incredibly tearful goodbye and the passing of a letter to the Firelord, another Team Avatar member parted ways with the group, taking Appa with him. A few weeks passed in as the two women stayed with the tribe. Soon however, it was apparent that Toph wasn't able to adapt to the cold climate, as she contracted a fatal case of pneumonia. Making the Earthbender as comfortable as possible, Katara waited for the inevitable. Toph passed away in her sleep with her best friend at her side. As grief washed over her, Katara couldn't help but now feel completely alone. In her sorrow, she wrote a note to the parents of Hana, before breaking off a small platform of ice and drifting out to sea. Those who lay awake that night would've heard her singing to the Full Moon.

The next morning, Katara's note was found by the parents, along with a small parcel. It read: "Don't let any danger come to her. She is the hope of our world, the hope that I once felt, when he was alive. Only reveal her true identity to her when she turns the age of 16. Teach her well in the arts of our sacred bending ways. When it comes time for her to learn airbending, tell her she needs only to look to the sky." Inside the small parcel, was Aang's Flying Bison Whistle...

16 Years have passed since that time, and Little Hana is now a teenage waterbender, and quite an exceptional one at that, although she still has a lot to learn. It is time for her to learn of her true Destiny...


	2. Chapter One: Finding Out

The water settled once more as Hana dropped her arms in exhaustion. She'd been practicing her bending her for over 4 hours. Her mother had insisted that she needed to be ready in the event of an attack, because it wasn't like the Water Tribe was a fortress, not to mention they'd been attacked many times before in their history, so who was to say it couldn't happen again. Falling back into the clear, white snow, Hana felt the cold sensation rush through her body. She'd found it to be an excellent way to cool off after training, so long as you weren't laying in it for too long. It was easy to get a cold...

Suddenly, a horn began to blow loudly, echoing across for miles around. Hana stood up quickly, a little startled by the sound. They'd never blown a horn before. Are we under attack? I hope everyone is alright. She thought to herself. There was only one way to find out. Turning towards the Tribe's location, the teenager broke into a run, a worried expression plastered on her face. "I'm not going to get there quick enough at this speed." Thinking for a moment, the girl faced her palms to the snow, before quickly thrusting her arms upwards. A small, perfectly square platform rose up and fell to the ground at her feet. Hana stepped onto the tablet and began to bend the snow behind her to propel herself forward. This was the oddest snowboarding she'd ever done, but at this point, it didn't really matter.

Upon reaching the Tribe, Hana found everyone gathered around the Elders' hut. Moving quickly, and not without disturbing some people, she found herself at the front of the crowd in seconds. Three old men stood before her on blocks of ice. To stop the chatter, the Middle Elder raised his hand. All chatter ceased immediately. The Elder on the left began to speak, his blue eyes scanning the crowd, as though he was looking for someone. "The reason we called you all here is because it is time to uncover one of the most important secrets of our tribe. A secret that can no longer be kept. The time has come." Hana was a little confused. Judging by the looks on people's faces, they already knew the secret. Smiles and winks were passed on between random people. Hana was getting a little annoyed now, feeling left out. The third Elder's speech broke her frustration and incited more confusion.

"Is Hana present with us today?" called the old man, who by the looks of it didn't feel very comfortable standing on that block of ice. Hana's head perked up immediately, a little surprised by the individual invitation. "Wha- I mean yes Elder, I am here." She called out. Already she could feel people's eyes looking at her and oddly enough they were all giving her warm-hearted smiles. What am I about to do? Become the Avatar? Hana laughed on the inside, and to herself. Reaching the Elders, they motioned for her to enter their hut before going in themselves. Hesitantly, she stepped inside, still feeling as cold as before, but not for the same reasons as the three Elders stood before her. To break the ice, the First Elder cracked a joke. It wasn't funny, but it lightened the mood. Then his eyes turned to Hana. "Hana, you're a fine young girl and an exceptional waterbender. You are a credit to our tribe. But there is more to you than you realise."

Hana was still a little confused. "What you mean, Elder?" She forgot her formalities for a moment. The old man shrugged it off and continued. "Hana what day is it?" The girl thought for a second. "It's the day after my 16th birthday." She replied. "Precisely." Said all three Elders. "16 years ago, we were visited by Katara, wife to Avatar Aang." Hana's eyes perked up. She had heard many things about that woman, what she'd done and who husband had been and aspired to be like her in a lot of ways. The Elders continued, their voices becoming a little raspy from talking for so long. "Long story short, Hana. She told us that when Aang passed away 16 years ago, that our tribe would have the honour of having the new Avatar born within our people." The elder on the left passed her a note and a small parcel. Hana opened the note and read it. Upon finishing it, she nearly collapsed. She began feeling lightheaded and the room began to spin. "I... I..." she stuttered, utterly speechless. Instead opting to open the parcel, Hana discovered a whistle of some description. It had the markings of an extinct Airbender animal. The Sky Bison. "I... I... I..." The words just wouldn't come.

The Elders sighed. "You are the new Avatar, Hana. Use your gifts well; this is the most important duty in the world. You must travel the world and master all four of the Elements. Water, Earth, Fire and Air." Hana was in shock, unable to believe what had just transpired. "You may leave now, if you wish." Said the elders, smiles on their faces. "We can't offer any more help to you, other than help you train. Becoming the Avatar requires you to personally teach yourself about how things are to work." Hana was taken aback by this. They couldn't lend her a hand if she got stuck? The Elders continued. "We can't help you, but we know who can. You just need to figure out how to reach them. How you do that, we leave to you, Hana. Good Luck."

Hana left the Hut, greeted by thunderous applauses and exaltations. This was all becoming a bit too much for her to handle. Going along with the applause for a while, Hana soon saw everything settled down. When she was finally left alone, the teenager walked to the Water's Edge. There she sat, contemplating what she was going to do next...


	3. Chapter Two: The Avatar and the Boy

A little way away, a boy focused his attention on the girl sitting on the water's edge. This boy was the same age as Hana, had semi-long, shining black hair that shaped his head into an almost perfect circle. His eyes sparkled the purest blue you would ever see, and his skin was pale white. The reason for this was because the boy had come from the opposite side of the world. All the way from the Northern Water Tribe. He'd always known that Hana was the Avatar, but had sworn himself to secrecy by his own people. No one was to know of her true identity, not even Hana herself. The boy's name was Kuzak. He'd travelled all this way because he was give orders by his tribe to be Hana's protector at the age of 14. Kuzak had accepted with one condition; that his companion, a Buffalo Yak named Dhar, could go along with him. The idea was that Hana wasn't to know he was there to protect her.

Over the 4 years the two had spent together, Zak developed a strong friendship with the girl, and her with him. They were the closest they could be without actually being together, though unbeknownst to one another, that was exactly what they wanted. The boy hesitated, not knowing if he should really go down their right now. He knew Hana well, and knew that if she was upset, there was a chance she wouldn't want to talk to anyone. Dhar nudged him in the back, edging the boy closer. The creature grunted as if to say "Get down there. You know you're here to support her, in all aspects." Zak rolled his eyes at his companion. "I know girl, I know. You always know just what to say don't you?" Ever since Zak had been a small child, he'd loved animals. He admired their commitment to humans, even though most of them were treated more like slaves. He believed they only had the capacity to love, not to hurt, and that all creatures were gentle, innocent beings. That's why, as soon as the boy had arrived in the southern water tribe, he'd become a stable hand, looking after all the animals that were brought to him.

The boy began to walk down to where Hana sat, Dhar following closely behind him. It was nice to know that while he was looking after her all the time that someone was looking out for him. Normally, he was the quiet type everyone knew him to be. Only talking to those he truly cared about, like Hana. And today would be no exception. He'd been at the stables all day, not bothering to go to the tribe's meeting. He already knew what was going to happen and believed that it was no skin off his nose.

As Zak reached Hana, the girl didn't even look up. She hadn't noticed someone come up behind her. The boy sighed. Brilliant. This was why she needed someone to protect her. What if he'd been some crazed maniac, out to kill the Avatar in some outlandish scheme? He could've killed her a few times by now, and he'd of been on his merry way. Deciding it would be better if he didn't say anything just yet, the boy sat down on the ice quietly. He knew that the Avatar would speak to someone when she was ready, and he was in no rush. Behind them, Dhar kept shifting her weight from one hoof to the other.

Hana didn't notice Zak, nor Dhar at all as she sat on the ice. She felt as though her whole world was stuck in a state complete bliss. Any normal person would've started packing already. Preparing for the trip they'd have to make. But not Hana. She felt like the only place she'd feel comfortable was inside her tribe. The idea of going somewhere else never occurred to her. She'd planned a life for herself here, with Zak and her family. With her people. Tears began to seep quietly from their ducts as Hana began to sob, coming back to the real world. She looked out to the ocean ahead of her. iWhat would Katara have done?/i

Out of the corner of her eye, she finally noticed Zak sitting by her side, along with Dhar trotting around aimlessly. The girl wiped away her tears quickly, standing up and petting Dhar. "Hey girl, how're you doing? Good? That's great!" Then she turned towards Zak. "Oh, and Hi to you too, I suppose..." She spoke with mock apathy in her tone, before smiling widely, and covering the boy up in a hug. "Where've you been all day? I got the biggest news of my life and my best friend was not around to share it with me. Tsk Tsk, Zak." Hana was a different person when she was around Zak. Though she wouldn't admit it, her feelings for him ran deeper than any friendship could.

Hana fell silent for a moment. "I... I'm the Avatar. Whoa... That feels weird to say. Better get used to it I suppose... I have to leave this place behind. I didn't think we needed an Avatar anymore. I thought that the War was over and everything was at Peace... Why me Zak? What did I do that makes me so special? I didn't ask for this. I'm not even sure I want it." What Hana was saying was a classic sign of all new Avatars. Doubt running through her like river. Fear of failure burning in her chest like a wildfire. Was she really going to be able to fulfil the role of Avatar? Could she live up to the reputation that all her previous lives had made for themselves? Kyoshi, Roku, Aang. What if she failed?

"Zak... I need your help on this. There's no way I can do it all by myself. Come with me, please..." Hana began to tremble and sob, afraid of the journey ahead of her...

Zak looked at the sobbing Avatar quietly for a moment, knowing he should say something now. It was painful to see her like this. A cold breeze pushed between the couple, and Zak huddled up next to Hana to eliminate as much of the cold as possible. Slowly, he reached a hand up and wiped the tears off her cheeks. They were warm soft. Zak couldn't believed he'd never noticed that before. The boy lingered there for a few moments more, his hand brushing across her beautiful face, before he let his arm drop to his side. How could he refuse her? He couldn't if he tried. "I thought it was already known I would come with you?" He half smiled in the cheeky way he kept for her. "When have you ever gone anywhere without me?"

Hana wrapped her best friend up in another hug. "Oh, Zak! Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me! I'm looking forward to this a whole lot more now!" she said, squeezing him tightly. And then, in all her excitement, she pressed her lips to his without thinking. Pulling back almost immediately, Hana felt her cheeks begin to burn. Did she really just kiss him? "Uh... There was a bug on your lip, and I killed it... with my lips.." she said, trying and failing to come up with a good alibi for what she'd just done. She hoped the repercussions weren't too fierce. "Uh, I better start packing. I'll meet you in the centre of the tribe in about ten minutes. See you there. Bye Dhar!" And then Hana was off, without saying another word.

The girl quickly packed her things before laying her bag on her floor, and jumping onto her sleeping bag. She still had about five minutes before she needed to move. So there she laid, thinking about Zak and what would happen on their trip. Would it be awkward now that she'd kissed him? Would they get together? Will he decide not to go after all? These questions and more raced through Hana's head. But then another completely irrelevant question came to mind. Standing up and grabbing her belongings, Hana raced to the centre of the tribe. "What am I supposed to do for transport? I can't use a canoe to get around." she said to herself. What a wonderful trip this was turning out to be.


	4. Chapter Three: The Banished Flame

[i]About 5 kilometres to the west of Hana's village, there are a series of offshore Ice Caves that delve into the Ice caps. These places provide the chance for shelter in the case of blizzards for hunting Southern Water Tribesmen. The caves structures are completely sound, having stood tall for centuries. It has also been known to house the less fortunate, refugees that have come from other lands in search of solace. It is here, that we gain the next character in our story...[/i]

Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry I Haven't Updated in so long. I made up for it a little as this chapter is a little longer than the others. I decided that I should really get back into this story as I love it so much. I'm off school sick today, so I thought I'd give it a go. Read and Review. Constructive Criticism if any please.

**Azuro's POV**

A light screech resonated within cave, the red hawk crying out for a warmer situation. A hand raised itself to quiet the sounds, and the bird lowered its head under its wing. A lone, cloaked figure sat before the fire he'd created, blue flames dancing around atop a stack of wood from an old shipwreck. His eyes shone with amber grace as they watched the fire spit and crackle. Next to him sat a Shirshu, a creature native to the Earth Kingdom known for its unmatched sense of smell. There was no smile on the boy's face as he petted his pet. "Grandma Azula... Why have I been brought to this place? What is in store for me here..?" He spoke aloud, though he knew neither the answers, nor where they'd come from. The flames grew hotter, more intense as the boy tried to understand. Standing up, he walked to the mouth of the cave, staring out into the ocean. Anyone who could've seen him would immediately identify him as Fire Nation, but he had no intentions to return to that place. He had after all, been banished from it.

The Shirshu nudged his side, to which he nodded. "I'm going to travel to the Water Tribe Village, Rakshu." Turning to his pet, he smiled for the first time since his banishment. "Wanna tag along?" The creature nudged him again, eager to leave this cold place and build up some real body heat. The smile turned into a chuckle, which was almost completely overtaken by another loud screech. "Firka!" the boy bellowed, the blue fire before him flaring as his voice echoed loudly, shutting the Red Hawk up. "I know it is cold. I'm sure our reason for being here will soon become apparent, and then we can leave this place. Meantime, have patience. Stay here in front of the fire. We will return shortly. Watch for danger, and come to me at the first sign of trouble." Before his speech was even over, the Bird was in front of the fire, wings covering most of its body, and the Boy had saddled up Rakshu. "Let's go girl, Hya." he called, whipped the reigns gently. Off the Shirshu went, bounding almost clumsily from ice platform to ice platform and heading east.

Eventually reaching solid ice, the pair began to gain a little more speed. Rakshu hissed at the feeling of snow between its feet, but Azuro pushed her forward. "Don't worry; we'll be there before you know it. Besides, the running will keep you warm. You'll be alright." Inquisitive animals watched as the peculiar creature raced across their homelands, some of them calling out curiously. The boy simply waved at them as he passed, laughing slightly at their reactions. Rakshu on the other hand, felt like a complete outsider. As they neared the village, the Fire Bender lifted his hood over his head. He could see ahead of him, but when he arrived, no one would recognise his heritage. Upcoming were the outskirts, and he could smell the pungent fish even from this distance. How must it have been for poor Rakshu then? Surely their senses would adjust soon enough as the local's had. Finally reaching the centre of the village, the boy dismounted his pet and began to scan the area. Not a single person payed him any mind, though they probably should've. He was almost certain Shirshu were quite uncommon in these parts.

Taking a look around the many shops that were set up conveniently in a ring around the town's centre, the boy gawked at all the types of fish there were to be had. It was very unfortunate too, as the boy had never been one for the sea-dwelling type of food. Finding some polar bear meat for sale, Azuro paid what little money he had for about a few days feed. "We'll have to ration it, but we should be fine for now eh, Rakshu?" The creature didn't respond, instead staring off in the direction of the fountain. "What is it, girl?" asked the boy absent-mindedly, only half paying attention. Rakshu exhaled sharply, a common trait among all Shirshu when they came across either a strong odour they'd smelt before, or an strong odour they'd never experienced before. Turning to face whatever it was the creature had sensed, the boy's hidden eyes came across a young girl, no more than 16 years old, sitting down at the base of the fountain.

She looked a little distressed, and Azuro felt a small amount of pity for her. Rakshu nudged his side once more, as if telling him there was something different about her. She had a unique scent, different from the rest of the people who populated this Tribe. Cocking his to one side curiously, the boy rubbed the top of his pet's snout, trying to soothe her. "I'm sure it's nothing. The climate must have your senses in a twist or something, Rak." In response to this, the Shirshu nudged her master a little harder. It was *not* the climate. The boy frowned. "Hey, cut it out. Alright, we'll go and talk to her, but you'd best behave yourself. Come on." The pair trudged through the snow slowly. Slowly because Rakshu was uneasy, and because Azuro didn't want to attract attention. Before they could reach the girl, a tall Water Tribe boy approached her in a hurried state. Behind him stood a Buffalo Yak, which was as tall as he was.

Only at that moment did something tick over in Azuro's mind. Both of them were packed. They were all set, but for what? The girl stood up quickly, greeting the boy quietly. The Fire National stood by, waiting to see if approaching them was the best thing right now. He could hear their conversation. He tried to tune out, but it had never been one of his talents. "I wanna talk to you about earlier..." said the girl, with the distress in her face seeming to multiply as she spoke to this Water Tribe boy. "What happened? Alright, what would you like to know..?" replied the boy, his face completely emotionless. Azuro's gaze tightened as the girl hesitated. "D-did you enjoy it..?" There was a long silence, and the Fire Bender wondered why they hadn't noticed him standing there yet.

"Your lips were cold." Replied the boy, instantly wishing he hadn't. All three of them seemed confused by the statement, until the girl seemed like she was about to panic. Azuro could've sworn he saw at least one tear began to travel down her face. Reacting quickly, the boy stepped in close, reaching a hand to her face and wiping away said tear, before leaning in and pressing his lips against her own. The girl reacted to this boy leaning into him as well. Azuro looked away for a moment, believing the two needed privacy. A few seconds later, he turned back to hear the girl giggling. "So... are we together? 'Cause I really enjoy kissing you." She smiled up at the Water Tribe boy, who returned her smile and nodded. Azuro's felt his heart melt a little as a slight warmth resonated within it. Sure he was a Firebender, but he was not made of stone.

Feeling that now would probably be the only time to come in, the boy walked forward a few paces, Rakshu following close behind. He kept his head facing down slightly, not showing any facial features past his nose. "Uhh... Excuse me. But I was walking by and couldn't help but notice that you are both packed for a journey. May I ask where you are going? I wouldn't recommend the Fire Nation. They weren't so kind to me." There was another silence as the Water Tribe boy walked towards him. "You're not from here, are you?" He was being protective, specifically of the girl standing behind him, who from what the Fire National could see, seemed to be frightened of Rakshu. The boy waved a hand, and his creature backed off a little. "No, I'm not. And I do apologise, Rakshu can be a little intimidating, but I assure you she's just inquisitive, very harmless." The girl half smiled, but didn't take her eyes off the mole-like creature...

"I expect you've come to wish the Avatar well on her journey then." continued the Water Tribe Boy, who was still looking Azuro up and down, trying to figure him out. The Firebender had no weapons on him, only the food he'd bought. _The Avatar? Rakshu was right... She is different... _Taking a risk, Azuro lifted his head up slowly, though not removing his hood. His amber eyes caught both the boy and girl's deep blue ones, and the boy tensed up, as if ready for a fight. Reacting quickly, Azuro calmed the situation with a polite smile and taking a step back. "Please, I mean no harm. I was exiled from my own homeland. I've been taking refuge here. The Water Tribe boy hesitated for a moment, as if piecing things together. Once again, a silence overtook them all, before the boy smiled back. "Now it's us that should apologise. But can you really blame us?" he chuckled. Azuro chuckled along with him. To the side, Rakshu was sniffing out Dhar, getting acquainted, which only made the three laugh a little harder.

"My Name is Azuro." Said the Fire Bender, holding out his pale hand. "Zak." Replied the Water Tribe Boy. The girl now too stepped forward, wary of her surroundings. "I'm Hana, the New Avatar, pleased to meet you Azuro."

"The pleasure is mine, Avatar." The boy smiled at being accepted, even if it was only by two people. "I'd like my Identity to be kept a secret... If you don't mind. I know my kind isn't too welcome round these parts." He shrugged. Both of them smiled, nodding in sync. "I think we should head back to the Stables and get these animals indoors." Said Zak, knowing that Dhar would be fine in this climate, but the Shirshu would freeze up soon if they didn't move. Azuro nodded as they all stepped back towards their rides, Zak helping Hana up before he himself did the same. "You lead the way." Laughed Azuro. The Water Tribe boy nodded in response. "Try to keep up." He chuckled, pulling back on Dhar's reigns. The Buffalo Yak sped off quickly, heading north of the fountain. "Alright Girl, Hya." Called Zuro, urging his creature forward. Once again, Rakshu hissed at the snow, but charged forward nonetheless.

After about 5 minutes ride, the party reached the outskirts of the Water Tribe, coming up upon a big wooden structure. Azuro marvelled at its size. "Nice. Your handiwork?" Zak nodded once more. "Yeah, took me quite a while." "I can only imagine." was the best response the Fire bender could muster. Entering quickly, he helped Zak close the big door around the front and chop some firewood. There were beds strewn across the grounds, and more stables than a Fire Nation Stable. Azuro could still not believe his eyes. It was even bigger on the inside, and in perfect condition. Hana sat quietly before the firewood that was stacked up in the centre of the room, petting a sitting Dhar, while Rakshu had already made herself as home in one of the open stables.

Their work soon finished, the Boys sat down with her. "Darn it! I don't have any matches or sticks on me. I ran out yesterday. Was meant to pick 'em up today." Exclaimed Zak. Azuro snorted. "Lucky you got me here then." He smiled mockingly, standing up and inhaling deeply. Sticking a single hand out, the Firebender shot a tiny jet of blue flame at the wood, which quickly caught alight, and began to burn nicely. "There we are. " He winked to no one in particular, happy that he could be of at least some use. "You do come in handy." Smiled Hana a warm smile planted across her face as Zak sat down next to her.

Lying back, the Fire National took in a deep, relaxing breath. Today had been quite the day...


	5. Chapter Four: Avatar Aang Comes To Visit

_**Hey, it's that time again. I'd just like to thank all of the people that made this story possible. My lovely Girlfriend, and a few of our friends from Wajas, who helped my story start out as a roleplay and assisted in its initial developments. Thank you. You're all amazing. I apologise for not referencing you all earlier. This is for you. **_

**Hana's POV**

Finally beginning to settle in the stables, the Avatar took in a deep breath and scanned her surroundings. Zak really did keep this place in good shape. Facing the boy, she let a smile spread across her face. He was something special, how hadn't she noticed that earlier? Zak returned her smile, blue eyes seeing right into her and commanding her attention. After a moment, he turned back towards the fire Zuro had started, the smile still prevalent on his face. Hana caught herself still staring at him for at least another minute, before finally finding the strength to turn away. This was not about to become some clingy, pathetic, puppy-love relationship. Inhaling deeply, she focused on Azuro for a moment, her head cocking slightly to the side and gaze tightening. Letting her thoughts wander, the girl became puzzled at the Firebender who lay before her, eyes shut. _I don't get it. What could he possibly have done to make them banish their own? He really doesn't seem bad at all... _The boy continued to lie on the wooden floor, completely oblivious to her staring. Hana sat there for a moment, deliberating. Should she ask, or should she leave it alone for a while?

Curiosity as usual, got the best of her. She hated not knowing when there was something to learn about someone. "Azuro..?" The boy's eyelids lifted slowly, revealing the amber eyelids of his former people. "Yes, Avatar?" His voice was polite, silent. He was unlike the rest of his people. But then again, what Hana had heard about his people was all stories and stereotypes, or so she hoped... Taken aback by the title, she paused for a moment. She would really have to get used to people calling her that. "Just for future reference, call me Hana. Friends call me Hana." Now it was Zuro's turn to be taken aback, most likely due to the word "friend" being thrown in. It wasn't uncommon. Outsiders had never seen such welcoming people until they'd seen the Water Tribes. The Fire Nation boy recovered quickly, giving a friendly smile in response. "I was wondering... And I understand if you are hesitant to answer, but I'm curious. Why were you banished..?"

She watched as Zuro flinched at the word "banishment", his face immediately taking on an emotionless state. Instantly feeling regret, Hana began to backpedal. "Sorry, forget I asked." There was a silence in the stable. Beside Hana, Zak silently and subtly shook his head. He felt bad for Hana. She'd always been good with people, but sometimes she was without tact, causing her to end up in strife a few times. Across the way, Zuro looked up at Hana, his amber eyes burning right through hers. "I apologise, Hana. But I think it's best my past remain ambiguous... for now at least. I'm sure that in time, you'll come to learn of who I am, and where I came from." After this, Zuro's eyes dropped instantly towards the fire. Hana knew that she'd put her foot in her mouth that time. She could only nod at the boy, regardless of whether he could see it or not. She had to respect his privacy. Maybe he was right anyway, that soon enough, one way or another she would uncover Azuro's past.

"Alright, it's getting late. We should get some sleep." Zak's voice took on a commanding tone, and both Hana and Azuro snapped their heads up in attention, though both only half aware. "Well, come on. Look sharp, bed time. We all need our rest. Follow Dhar's example." The Boy pointed over to the Buffalo Yak, who was already sound asleep in her own bed. Hana finally nodded, before crawling over to her bed. "The Avatar is important to the world. If anything happened to her, and I failed to prevent it, I'd be quite the guilty fellow. I'll stand watch for a while." The girl turned to see that Azuro had perked up as soon as he'd been down. This was quite the amazing feat in itself, to be able to pick yourself up like that. Zak sighed. "Alright, but you better wake me when you get tired. It's supposed to be **my** job to stay awake. You seem capable enough to take care of us. Stay sharp." With that, the Water Tribe boy got into his own bed, wishing everyone good night. "Night Zak." whispered Hana. "I love you." Lying awake for a few moments, another smile crept across the girl's face as she closed her eyes, turning over under her blankets. Within a minute, she was asleep. Her first night as the Avatar was about to begin...

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

The next time Hana opened her eyes, everyone was gone. Dhar, Rakshu, Azuro, Zak. The empty stable greeted her coldly and she shivered. _Where'd everyone go..?_ All of a sudden, a blue flash emanated from the door, blinding the girl momentarily. When she was able to see again, a young boy with arrow tattoos all over his body and a bald head was standing before her. _"Aang? I thought you died a little older than that."_ Hana spoke without thinking, putting a hand over her mouth to try and stop herself, although she was too late. The spirit simply laughed at her statement. _"I'm appearing to you in this form because it is the most easily recognisable one. It's the form which saved the world and brought peace, as you will one day, Hana..." _The girl felt doubt begin creep over her, and as if on cue, Aang touched his hand to her shoulder and said _"Have faith in yourself, because we all have faith in you." _The Avatar stood up and looked down at her Predecessor, smiling at his confidence in her.

"_Is this a dream..?" _asked Hana, a little freaked out at the fact that she was glowing blue as Aang was. The Spirit laughed again. _"That was my first reaction to this too. You are dreaming Hana, but you are also connected to the Spirit World. It's a bit like an out of body experience. You'll get used to it, I promise." _Catching on, Hana gave a subtle nod._ "Now..."_ began Aang, clearing his throat and holding out his hand. _"I think there are a few things you need to see._" Hana nodded and took the boy's hand after a little hesitation. Another flash, this time white. In an instant, they had appeared in the Fire Nation Capital. Hana was surprised at how big and busy everything was.

"_Wow._" Was all she could say. _"This is the Fire Nation under the rule of Firelord Sozin, your friend, Azuro's Great-Great-Grandfather."_ whispered Aang, a hint of pain in his voice. "From up here, everything looks alright, doesn't it?" Hana smiled, nodding proudly at her friend's heritage, still wondering what had happened. "_Maybe we should go in for a closer look." _Continued the Spirit Boy. Immediately, the two found themselves in a big hall, with many officials sitting at a long table. Parallel to that table were steps, and beyond those steps was a small chamber, guarded by a wall of flame. _"This is the War Room."_ Explained Aang, as Hana stood quietly and intently.

The wall of flames flared high as the Fire Lord spoke. _"And so, with the coming of the Comet, we will crush the Air Nomads with a single strike! The Avatar Cycle will not be continued and we will have victory!"_ Thunderous applause began to break out, and Hana could only watch in shock as all the officials agreed with this plan of Genocide. _"No... No, they can't do this, they can't."_ She cried out. Aang put his hand on her shoulder once more, and as she turned to face him, she saw a tear in his eye. _"They already have."_ He replied. The Avatar's eyes widened in absolute horror. Aang continued to speak. _"I escaped the temples before they could kill me. I had no idea they were all going to be wiped out. When I did eventually find out though, I didn't think I'd ever forgive myself for letting it happen."_ Hana looked back down to the giant hall, only to discover it had faded away, and the two of them were both standing in an abandoned town. _"I think it's time you found out a little more about Azuro's heritage..." _Hana really didn't want to, having seen enough already. _"No, I can't." _she whimpered. _"I don't want to watch anymore."_ The decision had already been made. An explosion took Hana by surprise. Her attention was now focused on a female, teenaged Firebender, who was casting blue flames at a flashback version of Aang.

"_That..."_ The Spirit began, "_Is Azula, Firelord Ozai's daughter_." The fight between the two of them was quite intense. Suddenly, another Firebender, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, added himself to the brawl. _"That's Zuko, Azula's brother and Ozai's son, the Banished Prince." _Hana looked on as the fighting between the three ensued. The outcome saw Aang temporarily trapped under rubble and Zuko only just getting up from a painful burn. But just as Azula was to deal a final blow, four more people showed up. Hana recognised two of them as Katara and Sokka, Hero and Heroine of the Southern Water Tribe. Running alongside them were a small girl and a much older, fatter man. _"The girl was Toph, my Earthbending teacher. The man was Iroh, Ozai's brother and a proud Firebender."_ Coming to Aang and Zuko's rescue, another small fight ensued and Azula became cornered by all six of them. _"We thought it was over then. But--_" The Spirit was cut off by Azula. "A Princess surrenders with honour." At that moment, the older Firebender dropped his guard, only for a moment, being too trusting of his niece. That moment, was enough for Azula to strike him down with a ball of fire and escape.

_"No! No! No!"_ cried out Hana. None of this was right. Had she really been ready to see all this? "How many people had been hurt before the tragedy ended? How many died?" Aang lifted his hand once more, but this time, placed his palm squarely on her head. _"You are about to receive all my memories. It may come as an extreme shock to you at first, but stay calm for as long as you can. I'm sorry that you have to see all of this."_ Another tear fell from the former Avatar's face as Hana began to cry. To be truthful, she didn't want to see this and he didn't want to show it to her. But it was something she'd have to see, and they both knew it. _"Take a deep breath."_ Hana obliged, clenching her fists. Another white flash found her, and immediately, the girl began to scream. So much pain and sadness, and it had all lasted for at least 100 years.

The girl's heart felt like it was going to burst, emotions almost completely overwhelming her. She shut her eyes tightly, though it didn't stop the tears. When she opened them again, she found herself back at the stable, still as empty as before. Aang was gone, but his voice lingered in her head. _"In spite of all this, remember. It was not your fault, but history it seems, will repeat itself if something is not done soon." _Though she was still screaming, Hana could hear him as clear as day. What was he talking about, again..? Aang continued. _"They have faith in you Hana. I have faith in you." _The memories began to stop flowing, but the images were still implanted vividly in her head. _"Before you leave, promise me that you will get out of this stable before you express your feelings in full. I know how you're feeling and its best no one is around you until you have calmed down." _Hana nodded slightly, barely able to gather her thoughts enough to respond. A final white flash and the stable was populated once more. Hana sat up quickly, tears still very much flowing from her now open eyes. She put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Shooting up and out of her bed, Hana ran for the door, feeling herself begin to numb. Squeezing through the door, she began bolting out into open snow. "Hana? Hana!" "Come back! Where are you going?" She could hear both Azuro and Zak calling after her, but all she could do was ignore it. _Keep running! Don't stop.._** "Stay Away! Please don't follow me!"**

As she ran, her energy began to heighten, she found herself running faster. Finally believing she was far enough away to let everything fly, Hana fell to her knees screaming._ "I can't believe this... That was horrific. I'm saddened that this has happened, and now outraged that it could happen again. Ahh! My head!" _Indeed, her head felt heavy and pained her severely. Suddenly everything seemed to go completely silent. Until...

"I won't let this happen again!" screamed Hana. Her eyes began to glow a light blue. The snow below under her feet began to rise and swirl around her, but The Avatar didn't notice. All her emotions were about to come out in the worst way possible. The wind began to pick up, and the girl with went with it, soaring high up into the air. The screaming had finally come to a stop, but the storm was just getting started. The clouds above began to thicken and grow dark, while thunder rolled across the sky. All the pain, all the sadness of the war that had passed was roaring back. Trying to take her mind out of its destructive path, Hana began to focus her thinking pattern on those she cared about. Her Parents, her People, her friends, and last but not least, her beloved Zak. Though the winds howled, and thunder raced across the sky, the girl could hear Azuro and Zak calling out to her from below, trying to soothe her and bring her back down to Earth. "Come on Hana, I don't know what's wrong, but I know we can help you." "Come on Hun, Pull Through. Everything will be alright I promise!" More thoughts of loved ones rose in the teenager's head, soothing her. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the ground. Slowly, but surely she descended.

Suddenly, Hana felt a surge in the clouds above her. A loud thunderclap cracked across the sky, and all three of them knew exactly what was coming next. All of a sudden, the Avatar felt a surge of energy building up in the clouds above her. A second later, a bolt of electricity cast itself at the Avatar. In that very same second, Hana drew a circle with outstretched arms, making a sphere of Air around her. Circling her arms around her body once again, the snow around her bent and froze completely, encapsulating the girl within an air-filled sphere of ice in an attempt to shield herself against the oncoming sheer force. Nature it seemed had other plans. As the lightning hit the sphere, it shattered with an instant and while protecting Hana from the force of the blast, did not spare her from the sharp ice shards that were to follow. As Hana felt herself falling to the ground, she knew that she'd have to do something if she didn't want to be sliced and diced. The ice shards were gaining fast. In a semi conscious attempt, the girl swirled her hands, melting the shards and throwing them off into the distance.

Unfortunately for her however, Hana could barely airbend yet, nor was she an Earthbender, and the ground was getting closer and closer, as if lying in wait for her. On top of all this, she had become virtually unconscious at this stage. As she faded, she could see a lone figure darting towards her. Before she could make out who it was, she was under...

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

"_Hana..? Wake up, my dear girl. Are you alright?" _A child's voice could be heard once more as the girl drifted off into the Spirit World again_. "A...Aang?" _she replied feebly, standing slowly and clutching her head. "Hana! I'm so glad you're alright. I'm so sorry about all that's ha--" The girl raised a hand, silencing her Predecessor. "It's ok. I'd really like to forget about it." There was a moment of silence, before Aang nodded, respectful of her wish_. __"Very well. Perhaps a slight change in subject will make you feel a little better."_ Although Aang looked twelve, the way he spoke had reached a level far beyond that of a prepubescent boy. "_I needed to find a way to ask of your forgiveness for the earlier situation. So I went ahead and decided that I am going to give you a little hand on your journey. I realised you were out of luck, travel wise." _Hana raised her gaze and lifted an eyebrow_. "What are you getting me into..?"_ she queried. _"Nothing you can't handle Hana. It was quite a while before I could shield myself from lightning."_ The image flashed back into her head for a moment, making the teenager jump. _"Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean t--"_ This time, Spirit Boy cut himself off, deciding it was best to just leave it.

"_You're going on a small trip, Hana. To the Plain of Fangs. Just travel a little further south of your Tribe, across the Ice Plains. There you will meet your transport, and maybe even more than that. Just remember to stay alert at all times. There's no telling what you might find." _Hana was still a little confused as to what she was actually looking for, but before she could ask, Aang held a hand up. _"You'll know when you see it, I promise. I have to leave now Hana. You need to wake up and get back to your friends. Not to mention start this journey of yours. Remember, we all have the utmost faith in you. You won't fail." _The hand the Spirit had held up was now fading into light. Hana waved at him, wishing him a farewell, before the white flash encapsulated them both. Waking up with a less than graceful start, Hana shot up in her bed, only to find Zak sitting down at her side, holding her hand. "Good morning. Welcome back." A relieved smile could be plainly seen across his face. In the background, Zuro was making tea. "Hiya Stranger. How're you feeling? You've been out for hours." She could hear him call out to her. "I'll be alright." She replied softly. "You had quite the close call back there young miss." Smiled Zak, poking his tongue out. "Lucky I caught you before you hit the ground." Hana smiled weakly. "Thanks for being there I guess. How can I repay you..?" she replied coyly, leaning over and kissing Zak square and soft on the lips. "Hey-ey-ey. Save it for later you two." Exclaimed Zuro, pulling a mock disgusted face. In response, Zak pulled away for a moment. "Jealous maybe?" Hana couldn't help but utter a giggle, and soon enough all three of them were laughing.

After Zuro served the tea and everyone settled down for a little while, Hana's conversation with the Avatar came back to the front of her mind. "Zak, I have something to take care of." Her hand took in his and held it tightly. "It may be dangerous, but I won't be alone. Provided that you come with me of course." Zak hesitated for a moment, not happy about the idea of Hana getting up again going out so soon. "You need to heal a little more first." He pulled her hand back towards him. "I'm just fine." Hana's stubbornness was beginning to show, and Zuro was becoming a little uncomfortable at the idea of a relationship fight.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head back to the Ice caves to see if my Hawk is doing alright. Don't wait up for me, I'll find you. I'll see you both soon enough." Hana looked up for a moment, nodding and wishing him a silent goodbye. "Look after yourself." Called Zak. "Will do." replied the Firebender. Rakshu was already saddled up and ready, and with that, off Azuro went. There were a few moments more of silence until the two of them began talking again. Zak sighed, a little frustrated. "Alright, fine. Get ready; we'll be going in 5 minutes." Hana leapt up excitedly and raced around, dressing appropriately for weather conditions. She'd always kept a spare pair of clothes at the stable, just in case. Zak prepared Dhar for the trip ahead, attaching her saddle and giving her a good brush. Finally, it was time to go. The two of them stepped forward, before Zak assisted Hana up onto the Buffalo Yak and gave everything a final check. Hopping up and grabbing the reigns, Zak gave Dhar a final pat. "Where to Hana..?" Zak asked, loosening the straps a little on his ride, ensuring comfort for her. "The Plains of Ice, there is something I need to look for there." "Ice fields it is." Smirked Zak, pulling back gently on the reigns. And off they went...


	6. Chapter Five: Life and Death

**Sorry I took so long with this one guys. Schools been pretty heavy lately. Enjoy! :P**

After about ten minutes of riding, the three of them arrived at their destination. The glacier in the Plane of Fangs, as the name suggested, had ice shelves jutting out in all directions, sticking out and forming somewhat of a giant, icy rose bush, without the roses. This is where Hana would find her new companion. _Now, where are you..? What are you even..? _Hana thought to herself. Suddenly, a loud chorus of roars blasted Hana's ears. A large smiled quickly found itself on her face, hoping that somehow, this would be it. They were here, but had they actually found what they'd been looking for. It really hadn't taken them long. Avatar Hana looked up, and for the first few moments, couldn't believe her eyes. A small family of polar leopards were approaching them, though small wouldn't have been the word used to describe the size of the animals themselves...

There were four felines in total. Three of them were huge, but they, in comparison to the leader of the pride, could be considered adolescents at best. Hana's blue eyes lit up. _That's him. That's my new companion. _She thought to herself, as the big one approached the three of them without caution, lowering his guard and sitting down in front of Dhar. She honestly wasn't too pleased with the whole idea of being possible prey. Zak pet his Buffalo Yak's fur comfortingly and reassuringly, trying to calm her a little. "I don't think they're going to hurt you girl." As far as he knew they weren't. Suddenly, he could feel the warmth that was on his back a second ago vanishing, replaced by cold air, making him shiver for a minute. You'd think since he'd lived here most of his life, he would've been used to it by now.

Hana was off Dhar in a heartbeat and as she rounded the Yak, she could see that the three leopards sitting in the background were on their guard. It was as if they knew of Hana's intentions, that there was a chance that their leader was leaving them. A loud growl escaped the middle one's teeth and Hana felt as though her very bones were going to shatter. Polar Leopards were quite the intimidating creatures. The Avatar took a few, very brave steps forward, and walked towards the sitting Leopard. The creature's eyes found their way to her quite quickly and their milky blue gaze locked onto that of the girl's cobalt blue one. Silence engulfed the glacier. Hana took a deep breath in through her nose. The boy on the Buffalo was not impressed with this act. She was getting herself into something he wouldn't be able to get her out of. He was supposed to be protecting her. Without looking at Zak, the Avatar spoke clearly, as if she felt his uneasiness and frustration. "Do. Not. Move. I am to do this myself. I love you, but let me do this on my own. Just trust me." Zak simply rolled his eyes.

This would prove tricky for the teenager, and she knew it. But determination began to cement itself in her. Taking another step forward, Hana saw movement behind the bigger leopard. The middle feline had started a charge, and the other two had soon joined in. They weren't about to have their leader taken from them. Thinking on her feet, Hana raised a wall of snow and pushed it with force at the three creatures. The one of the left flinched and side stepped the attack, while the other two powered through it, lunging through the wall and yowling as they appeared on the other side. The one that had flinched took a seat then, and began to flick his tail about, as if to say: _My parts done. It's up to you now._ Once again, the leopards broke into a run. The Avatar began to melt the snow at her feet, and thread the new steam of water around her body three times, before casting it at the leopard on the right. The water hit the feline right in the face and as the water engulfed him; Hana clenched her fist, causing the water to freeze once again. The animal was unharmed, but completely immobilized.

The last leopard growled fiercely as he had before and continued running at Hana, teeth and claws bared. _I'll have to time this perfectly..."_ the girl thought, taking in another deep breath. The creature pounced, leaping gracefully into the air, claws outstretched, aiming for the Water Tribe girl. At the last second before impact, Hana fell backwards, and crossed her arms over her chest, clenching her fists. The snow surrounding her engulfed her entire body and froze. The feline landed on top of the Avatar's newly formed capsule and hammered into it with its claws, determined to try and finish its enemy. Then, the leopard stuck its claw into the ice, but couldn't seem to remove it. The feline was none too happy and began to thrash about, trying to escape. This did nothing to help escape, and in the capsule, Hana could feel the creature's bones twist.

Hana exhaled via her nose, causing the ice around her face and hands to melt. Moving quickly, she placed her hands on top of the leopard's paw. Closing her eyes, the Avatar mouthed a single word. Heal." The water around the paw glowed white, and worked itself around the animal's wounds. Avatar Hana then proceeded to free the animal's hand, melting all the ice encapsulating her. The creature lowered its head at Hana; in what she thought was gratitude, and walked silently over to his brothers. The Avatar clenched her fist once more, and the other leopard was freed from his icy prison. The three felines growled softly and started off in the direction they'd come. Hana smiled. She'd actually accomplished a difficult task instead of getting someone else to do it for her. Just then, another growl rose into the air, ceasing the Avatar's celebrations. The large polar leopard's eyes met hers once more, almost as though his eyes were peering into the girl's very soul.

After a moment, Hana decided she'd make the first move. Three steps forward were made, and no sign of hostility was present. The leopard was quite relaxed, not even flinching as Hana put out her hand the pet him. Upon contact with the creature's fur, Hana just about melted. The feeling was magical. She'd finally earned the right to a companion. Happy tears streamed down her face, as the feline sounded a low growl. It was not a hostile growl, but more of calm, caring one. Although the two didn't realise it at that moment, a deep connection had been made, one that could only be severed by death itself. "You're name is Xota. Xota Oka. Welcome to the family." Said the Avatar. The Leopard's reaction could be heard for miles around as a loud yowling sound penetrated the air. Hana couldn't help but give her new companion a big hug. He didn't even seem to mind...

Zak watched in silence as the two of them got better acquainted, happy for Hana and Dhar, for now she didn't have to carry as much weight. The Buffalo Yak once again snorted, still very uneasy. Sure, three out of the four polar leopards had left, but the big one was now here to stay, forever by the looks of it. His roaring was making her incredibly uncomfortable. To everyone else there, the roars meant little more than pent up excitement. To the Buffalo Yak however, it sounded basically like the beginning of a feeding frenzy, and she wasn't going to sit around and wait for that. "Hey Zak!" Called Hana, barely able to be heard over Xota's roaring. "He's still a little excited, how about a race back to the village?" The boy held his companion's fur tightly, still trying to soothe her. A race? Was she honestly serious? That would really go down well with Dhar. Being chased by a predator that was quite likely to have eaten her in the big wide world. "I don't think so Hana, Dhar's getting very edgy, I think we should take this a little slow, alright?"

Hana sighed, a little disappointed by the turning down of a race. She had been excited too. Zak threw her some of the extra rope, for her to use as reigns. Perhaps he was right though. Xota growled in anticipation. He wanted to run, to play and have fun. Saddling up, Hana stepped up onto the big cat and took the ropes in her hands. She'd only ever ridden her father's buffalo yak a few times, and was still getting used to the feel of her new companion."Alright, come on boy. Let's go home. Yah!" With the last word, without any warning Xota took off, beginning to run around in a massive circle pattern around Dhar. With the initial force, Hana nearly fell off. Xota was incredibly fast for something so big. Unfortunately for Dhar, this spelt what she believed was the end. Xota was closing in for a kill. Immediately, she reared up and began to go mental, with Zak still clutching to her fur. "Whoa, girl, whoa!" The Buffalo Yak didn't have time to listen, only time to get the hell out of there. As soon as her front hooves hit the ground, they hit the ground running. The poor thing was absolutely hysterical, heading off in the opposite direction of home, Zak still clinging on to her.

Just catching sight of the Yak's snow trail, Hana's eyes widened in shock and looked down at Xota. The two of them dropped their heads. "We overdid it, didn't we?" Xota groaned as if to say "Yep, now what?" Hana thought for a moment. Going after them could risk all their lives, what with Xota chasing Dhar down. But then again, there was no telling what Dhar would do in her terrified state. Zak could get injured, or worse.

Hana couldn't decide what the better decision was. Follow or don't follow. More priceless seconds went by, and eventually, Xota made the choice for her. Hana held on for dear life as the feline leapt into action, after the cloud of snow that the Buffalo Yak had kicked up. "Thanks, boy. Please remember, keep it quiet. If she hears you again, her fears will only multiply, and they could get hurt." Xota went absolutely silent. Not even the snow below his paws made a sound as they sped on after the flighting Yak and her passenger. The Avatar was amazed at how fast Dhar was actually going. Xota was running at full steam, and they were only just barely gaining on the couple ahead.

As they neared the frantic Yak, the girl could hear Dhar's terrified groans and immediately felt terrible. Maybe the race really hadn't been such a good idea after all, especially not since Xota had roared like that. The two of them were the ones at fault, but Hana more than the cat. _If he still wants to talk to you after this, you will apologise to them both. You've been acting incredibly recklessly lately, and it's done him no good at all. You're supposed to be his girlfriend. Maybe he won't want you to be after this. I certainly wouldn't._ Negative thoughts began to poison Hana's line of thinking. Shaking her head, she cleared the thoughts away, for now. Right now, Zak and Dhar's safety were paramount. She could beat herself up later, and maybe he'd join her.

Closing in on the Yak, Xota did not slow his pace at all. He knew from hunting that to keep your prey as calm and unknowledgeable as possible, you have to stay out of their line of sight. Hana pulled on the rope around his neck, and steered him to the right, behind a frantic Dhar. "Zak!" Hana called out to the boy. "Grab onto this!" Waiting for a moment for him to realise she was there, Hana pulled the rope off Xota's neck and cast it over to the boy, hoping he'd catch it. She was not about to let him, or Dhar get hurt. Unfortunately for them all, thanks to thousands of years of evolution, Dhar could hear Xota catching up on her, though the humans couldn't possibly have seen that coming. As Hana called out to him, Zak turned his head as far as he could, just being able to see the rope in her hands. The boy clenched his fists even harder, if it was possible. _What? No! Don't throw that rope! Don't you dare! _He wanted to say something, but his anger somehow kept him from saying anything. This had been a terrible idea. Finally, words found their way out of his mouth. "Hana! Get the hell out of here! I'll be fine!"

Zak's pleas had fallen on deaf ears. Hana couldn't hear a thing passed Dhar's frantic stampeding. As she threw the rope, his blue eyes burnt with a fiery glare the girl had never seen before. It shot straight through her, and immediately she agreed with him. It had been a terrible idea. She should've known better. In time, Zak would've been able to calm her down no problem, and eventually bring her back. By following them, Hana had made things that much worse. And suddenly, with a loud shriek, Dhar and Zak were gone. Due to wind resistance, the rope had blown downwards, and disappeared under the buffalo yak's feet, and the poor creature had tripped up on it.

_You Fool! What've you done? _

Immediately Xota put on the brakes, coming to a stop just ahead of the Buffalo Yak and her rider, who were both still rolling and kicking up snow as they went. When they finally came to a sickening halt, she instantly jumped off Xota and ran towards the pair, tears streaming down her face. Reaching them, she found Zak face down in the snow, seemingly lifeless. Hana turned him over quickly, and placed her ear to his chest. He was still breathing and his heart was still beating, but he was unconscious. He had various abrasions and cuts around his body, but nothing seemed to be broken or fractured. Dhar however, had not been so lucky, the smooth shape of her once beautiful neck had been wrecked, and her frame was now cracked and broken. She had broken her neck in the fall. "No... Please no..." Hana began to weep. She'd killed Dhar, she'd killed her friend's lifelong companion.

"Why can't I do anything right by him, Xota? Ever since I've had this 'honour' bestowed upon me, I've caused him nothing but trouble. I have to try and help them!" She said. As much help as she'd given today, the girl prayed that this time she would finally actually do some good for once... Placing her hands in the snow, the girl formed a large igloo that could hold them all and keep the wind out. Wrapping Zak in a lot of blankets, Hana huddled up to him and kept him warm. "Zak..." Hana ran a trembling hand through the boy's dark hair. There was no way he could hear her, but she'd talk to him again later. Tears began to fall, but the girl caught them before they touched upon the boy's innocent face. "You've been the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I shouldn't call you my boyfriend because, you never really agreed to anything. I basically just dragged you into it. And for that, I'm sorry. You've no idea how much I really care about you. How much I long for you to say 'I love you too.' Sadly, you'll never know. I don't expect you to stay around anymore after this. I'll find my own way. You shouldn't have to carry this burden of having to look after me all the tim-."

Suddenly, Zak woke up with a start, interrupting and startling Hana. "Dhar?" was the first that left his lips and all Hana could do was look down, and wait for the tears to form in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Zak." The boy stood up quickly, throwing off all the blankets and rushing over to his former companion. Running his hand over the Yak's body, Zak's hand went limp when it touched upon the creature's neck. He knew she was dead, but in denial, the boy checked for a pulse on his fallen friend. Nothing... No tears were shed for Dhar, not by Zak anyway. It just wasn't in him to cry. He simply hugged his friend, scratching her fur, as she used to like it. The sight simply broke Hana's heart. She had been the cause of this.

"Leave me." The boy requested, still stroking his companion's fur. "I'll see you back at the village." Somehow, Hana wasn't sure if she was entirely convinced that she would, but knew the least she could do was trust him. "Ok. Zak, I-" "Just go." The boy's voice was now rough and stern, and Hana could accept it. She deserved it. Packing her things she, got onto Xota and quietly guided him out of the igloo, praying that she would see Zak again and he would forgive her. To her, it was a long shot. Xota too, felt responsible for the poor creature's death, remaining silent. Immediately feeling the tears well up again, she couldn't even bear to say goodbye. _Please be safe. Even if you don't want to see me again, I want to see you. And I want to see you alive._

"Go!" she called to Xota, pulling tightly on the rope around the cat's neck. He growled in response, not because it hurt, but in protest. He didn't want to leave the boy out here on his own. Sure, he was a formidable warrior that much was obvious. But being out here, on your own trying to survive was a trying task. "I said go! Can't you see? He doesn't want us here anymore!" Yelled Hana, pulling once again on the rope. Xota yowled again, before charging off in frustration. He could feel his rider's pain, and thought it best to just go along with what she wanted. So the big cat ran, speeding back towards the tribe. As they returned, Hana took the long way round the tribe. She wouldn't be able to face them all right now. Knowing what she'd done. She just hoped Azuro was back at the Stable by now.

Luckily, she could see the familiar blue, flickering glow as she neared the stable. A fire, meaning Zuro was there. As she entered, she was greeted by his big topaz eyes and glowing smile. "Whoa! Nice cat you got there, girl! You did alright!" he complimented, laughing along for a moment, until Hana got off Xota, who walked into one of the open stables, opposite Rakshu, and turned his back to all, ashamed. Zuro immediately figured out that something was wrong. "Hana? Hana, talk to me." The poor girl couldn't speak; merely break down right there and then. Seeing it coming, Azuro immediately sprang into action. "Hey! Hey hey, shh shh shh. It's alright, take your time." The lack of Zak was a little unsettling for Zuro. He hadn't left Hana's side since they'd all met. Something had happened, but what?


End file.
